Jesus Take The Wheel
by Scarpaw
Summary: Jesus take the wheel- take it from my hands, and save us from this road we're on. It was just a drive out to their grandparents for Christmas Eve, and before they knew it they were spinning on a thin black sheet of glass. Songfic Young!Ryou fic


Another Young!Ryou fic! ^_^ I actually found this little guy in my documents, just rotting hisself away, completed but never posted. In fact, if I remember correctly, I did this the summer of '08... And now it's fall/winter of '10...

Oh well. This is actually a more Christmas oriented fic, but I'm posting it now because if I don't I'm certain I'll forget twenty some days from now.

Enjoy~! ^)^

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song Jesus Take The Wheel by Carrie Underwood**

_**Jesus Take the Wheel**_

"Good job Amane!" Ryou smiled, kneeling forwards at the edge of the indoor pool. He was wearing light blue jeans and a plain blue T-shirt, and his long white hair was pulled back in a pony tail, and he wore a black stopwatch around his neck along with a golden ring that was kept around his neck by a rawhide cord.

Amane smiled back at her brother, resting her arms on the edge of the pool, water sloshing onto his shoes. Her eyes peered quickly onto the stopwatch, frowning a bit.

"I can do better though!" She protested. The two laughed as their mother came up; telling them it was time to leave. When Amane protested, she countered with,

"But don't you want to be at Grandma and Grandpa's in time for Christmas Eve dinner?"

And Amane was out of the pool like a whip. Ryou giggled a little, and rocked back and forth on his heels as he waited for his sister to come out of the changing rooms to go to the car together.

As the two albinos left the warmth of the entrance hall of the building the pool was in, they shivered at the cold air and the falling snow.

_She was driving last Friday on her way to Cincinnati on a snow white Christmas Eve_

Their mother honked the horn of the car, and Ryou and Amane were racing to the vehicle, Amane's sports bag slung haphazardly over her shoulder.

_Going home to see her Mama and her Daddy with the baby in the backseat_

They slid into the car, Amane claiming shotgun, leaving Ryou to take the middle seat of the back, to be able to lean forward and chat with his sister and mother.

_Fifty miles to go and she was running low on faith and gasoline._

"I'm going to win Nationals!" Amane grinned, twisting a wet lock of white hair in her finger. "Then States!" Ryou laughed, and Mother smiled, eyes on the road as she tapped her fingers on the steering wheel a bit impatiently.

_It'd been a long hard year._

"Ryou, why don't you join something as well?" Their mother asked him, Ryou jumping slightly at the sudden spotlight. "Like Amane? Swimming or something?"

They were traveling down the country road now, and Ryou shook his head.

"I'm not good at that sort of stuff." Ryou insisted, but Amane was shaking her head.

She had a lot on her mind and she didn't pay attention, she was going way too fast.

"Nonsense big brother!" Amane grinned. "Anybody can do anything if they put their mind to it!" Amane laughed as Ryou shook his head, his white locks swaying back and forth.

"Not me," Ryou replied, and a smile graced their mother's lips as she turned her head a bit.

_Before she knew it she was spinning on a thin black sheet of glass._

"Your sister's right Ryou," She said, just as the car gave a dangerous jerk, and the three were spinning along with the vehicle.

_She saw both their lives flash before her eyes; she didn't even have time to cry._

They were all screaming as they spun, all frightened as they heard the blaring of another car's horn. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion, like their suffering was going to be prolonged.

_She was so scared, she threw her hands up in the air!_

Ryou's hands gripped the head rests of Mother and Amane's seats dangerously, trying to keep himself from flying forward. Amane was clutching the dashboard for dear life, and Mother was clinging to the steering wheel, trying to get control back over the car.

It wasn't working.

_Jesus, take the wheel! Take it from my hands 'cause I can't do this on my own!_

Ryou was faintly aware of Mother muttering under her breath, before realizing what she was doing. She was praying, praying for their safety. She wanted them to come out unscathed, and she was praying for the light of Jesus to save them.

_I'm letting go, so give me one more chance- to save me from this road I'm on. Jesus, take the wheel!_

There was a sudden stop, and Ryou found himself suddenly meeting the glass of the windshield, followed by the hard, frozen asphalt. Ryou saw a flash of light, but shook it off as his world erupted into one of pain. Everything hurt!

_It was still getting colder when she made it to the shoulder and the car came to a stop._

Ryou let out a shuddering breath as the vehicle came to a stop not even centimeters from his leg. Then, he was suddenly aware that Mother and Amane could have been flung from the car as well. Dragging himself to his feet, Ryou let out a hiss of pain as he put weight on his ankle. He faintly heard another vehicle, but ignored it as he made his way around the car, supporting himself on the hood.

_She cried when she saw that baby in the backseat sleeping like a rock._

He heard voices- one gasping, another saying to dial a number. A third was crying out in pain. That voice Ryou recognized. It was Amane.

_And for the first time in a long time, she bowed her head to pray, she said 'I'm sorry for the wait- I've been living my life.'_

Ryou heard a car door open, then voices protesting. The soft sound of footsteps on the ground met Ryou's ears before he was wrapped in a tight hug.

'_I know I've got to change, so from now on tonight,'_

"Big brother!" Amane was crying. Why was Amane crying? His head hurt, and it was hard to hear things.

'_Jesus, take the wheel, take it from my hands, 'cause I can't do this on my own!'_

Something was said about an ambulance coming, and Ryou saw through blurry eyes that there was a figure coming towards him and Amane. Ryou thought that the person might've been saying something, but he couldn't hear. He was barely able to hear Amane's vague thanks to someone whose name started with a 'J'.

_**Jesus.**_

_'I'm letting go, so give me one more chance! To save me from this road I'm on oh Jesus, take the wheel!'_

He hurt so much, and it was hard for him to see or hear much of anything. A flash of red light poured through his vision, then he knew nothing.

'_Oh, I'm letting go! So give me one more chance, save me from this road I'm on.'_

Amane cried the whole way to the hospital, despite any attempts of consolation from her mother or the EMT she was with. She wanted her brother. She wanted Ryou, and Ryou to be alright. She wanted Ryou to live.

'_From this road I'm on! Jesus, take the wheel! Oh, take it, take it from me!' _

Ryou had to stay the night, and Amane would not leave her brother's bedside, even when their grandparents came in their own car to pick them up. Amane threw a fit when they tried to get her to leave, so they had to resign to letting Amane stay until Ryou was fit enough to leave.

'_Oh, why, ooh!'_

Unknown to anybody in the hospital room, there was another figure in the room, looking upon the scene, bemused, yet angered at the same time.

The figure was an eighteen year old male with hair as white as the snowflakes falling outside Ryou's hospital room window. He was literally transparent, unseen by everybody in the room. The figure looked down at the boy, seemingly happy that he was alive.

Yet, he was angry too.

He sniffed disdainfully as he heard the adults saying thanks to some sort of person by the name of 'Jesus'.

He didn't know who Jesus was, but he presumed that it was one of their Gods. That was why he was angry.

_They_ were thanking one of _their __**Gods**_ for saving _his_ yandounishi, when it was _he_ who saved the boy!

Stupid mortals.

_**The End**_

So, how was it? No too bad, I hope. And yes, there was a little Bakura at the end~! ^)^ He just loves his little landlord.

Please Read and Review and Tell Me What You Think! ^)^

~~Paw-Chan Signing Out~~


End file.
